La Última Noche
by Lady Seijuro
Summary: Ame esta serie y esta pareja, pero quedé con ganas de verlos juntos más tiempo, por eso imaginé esta velada que ocurriría en el inicio del capítulo 21.


Género: Romance.

Exención de responsabilidad _:_ no me pertenece X 1999 ni sus personajes.

N/A: Ame esta serie, y especial esta pareja, pero quede con las ganas de verlos juntos mas tiempo, por eso imagine esta escena con el encuentro que tienen Yuuto y Satsuki al inicio del capitulo 21. Cómo hubiese sido su velada, que hubiese ocurrido si sabían que era su última noche que compartirian y la última noche de sus vidas. Si les gusta esta pareja, por favor disfruten y gracias por leer.

La última noche

Después de encontrarse en la fuente del parqué Yuuto y Satsuki se dirigieron al restaurante Italiano.

Ordenaron la especialidad de la casa con uno de sus mejores vinos, aunque Satsuki no estaba acostumbrado a beber, decidieron que debían celebrar esa noche porque el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

El mesero trajo los platos y lleno las copas. Yuuto propuso un brindis levantando su copa.

_Por una noche inolvidable… con una hermosa mujer.

Satsuki se sonrojo, no sabía que decir pero levanto su copa.

_Por una gran noche y por la compañía.

_Cielos Satsuki-chan, que formal, sabes que puedes tener confianza conmigo._ y le guiño un ojo.

Ella miro hacia su plato y dijo _Lo sé, es solo que no sabía porque brindar.

_Sólo… déjate llevar como el agua. Dijo Yuuto y le sonrió.

Comenzaron a degustar sus platillos y a disfrutar de una charla amena. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la botella de vino iba llegando a su fin. Hablaban de la vida, del pasado, del presente y de su misión. Satsuki estaba más suelta con esas copas que había bebido, en cambio Yuuto no se veía afectado para nada, pero de todas formas su personalidad ya era bastante abierta.

Al terminar de comer decidieron dar un paso para tomar algo de aire fresco, lo cual le sentaría muy bien a Satsuki que no estaba acostumbrada a beber y se sentía un poco aturdida.

Fueron hasta la fuente, uno de los lugares favoritos de Yuuto. Durante el camino, Yuuto le pregunto a Satsuki:

_Te sientes mejor Satsuki-chan? Mirándola de manera tierna.

Ella se sonrojo levemente y desvío a un costado la mirada mientras ya estaban llegando a la fuente.

_Yuuto…

_Dime Satsuki?

Se detuvieron frente a la fuente y quedaron uno frente al otro, sin embargo Satsuki evitaba sus ojos.

_Hmn… No es necesario que te preocupes de esa manera por mí, después de todo ya soy una mujer aunque no lo notes…

_De verdad crees que no lo he notado, por qué piensas eso? Ella levanto la vista para encontrarse con él aun más cerca.

_Pues… muchas veces sentí como si me vieras, como a una hermana menor a quien debes proteger.

De repente, Yuuto estaba más cerca de ella, dejando un espacio diminuto entre sus cuerpos, por donde apenas podía cruzar el aire. Él poso su mano en su mejilla y la miraba directo a sus ojos regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

_Dime… acaso eso te preocupa querida Satsuski?

Ella enrojeció más y se volteo dándole la espalda.

_Bien… esto parece un interrogatorio ahora.

Sin previo aviso, Yuuto cruzo sus brazos por la cintura de Satsuki y apoyo su menton sobre su hombro derecho. Ella quedo absolutamente sorprendida, nunca antes estuvieron tan cerca como ahora, prácticamente podía sentir su corazón latir cerca del suyo. Empezó a experimentar una especie de calor en su rostro y por todo el cuerpo, acaso estaba experimentando un cierto nerviosísimo por esa acción?

_Satsuki… le susurro al oído, y ella se estremeció completamente.

_D-Dime… dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Giro su rostro hacia el de ella para observarla mientras la estrechaba a su cuerpo aun más. Podía sentir como la joven respiraba dificultosamente.

_Si decido preocuparme por ti o decido protegerte no es porque piense que eres una niña o algo parecido. Puedo ver perfectamente la mujer… hermosa que eres… Dijo rosando sus labios en su delgado cuello, y ella sintió la sangre correr por su cuerpo más velozmente.

_Y-yo… no lo sé. Ella desvío la mirada hacia la fuente.

_No puedes creer en mis palabras por mi manera de ser, acaso? Suspiro.

_N-no sigas con tus preguntas porque me confundes más…

_Qué es lo que te confunde Satsuki?

_ Esto!.. Me hace pensar como si sintieras algo por mí… Dijo en voz alta.

_Y quién a dicho que no sea así? Sonrió de manera picara.

Ella abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva por lo que había oído, y sin tiempo de reaccionar sintió como la parte suprior de su cuerpo era girada hacia el hombre de traje. Cuando fue consciente de ello quedo más sorprendida aún porque pudo sentir sus labios estrecharse con los de él. Intento moverse, pero no pudo ya que dos fuertes brazos la sostenían firmemente mientras sus bocas sé unían aun mas.

 _Qué está sucediendo conmigo, acaso_ e _s prudente hacer esto con un compañero en un momento tan decisivo como el que estamos viviendo_? _..._ _P_ e _ro la verdad_ e _s que si lo des_ e _o… lo d_ e _s_ e _o mucho._

Ella cerró los ojos y aflojo su cuerpo dejándose llevar. Coloco una de sus manos en su rostro y otra sobre su pecho para acomodarse a él. Empezó a abrir un poco mas su boca para poder sentir aun más sus labios uniéndose a los suyos.

Él la besaba con pasión, como si hubiese deseado esto hace mucho, la sostenía fuerte pero delicadamente como si no quisiera perderla, ni perder este preciado momento. Acariciaba suavemente su cintura y espalda mientras el beso se hacía cada vez mas intimo, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse a respirar agitados por el calor del momento.

_Y-Yuuto… tu acaso estás jugando conmigo? Dijo respirando entrecortado.

Ellos estaban de frente, hasta que él la tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarla por un largo rato, luego se separaron y la miro a los ojos sosteniendo con cuidado su rostro.

_Se que es difícil de creer que alguien como yo pueda tener sentimientos intensos hacia alguien más. Incluso a mi me cuesta creerlo, pero estoy muy seguro de no estar jugando contigo Satsuki. Yo se que me gustas… y es más, podría incluso, decir que te… Yuuto no pudo terminar la frase porque ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios delicadamente para silenciarlo en el momento justo.

 _E_ s _o es todo lo que necesito saber por ahora…_ Pensó ella.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera satisfactoria mientras él la observaba extrañado.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella abrió esos hermosos ojos tímidos, ocultos detrás de un par de gafas y lo observo sonriente.

_Ahora sí.

Luego ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso. Él abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa para después cerrarlos complacido y corresponder el beso con una sonrisa.

Mientras sus brazos se enlazaban en un momento eterno, el agua de la fuente parecía destellar con más brillo aún, ayudando a hacer mágica la noche. Para ser el fin del mundo, estas dos personas jamás habían sentido el mundo con tanta vida como esa noche… Y eso que la noche aún no terminaba.

 **N/A:** **e** **l final está abierto todavía, no estaba segura si relatar la noche juntos, quizás sea demasiado hacerlo l** **e** **mon. Díganme que opinan, gracias por leer.**


End file.
